


Too Deep (in thought?)

by matmorriz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matmorriz/pseuds/matmorriz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has his first ever gay thoughts - about Derek Hale. Interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Deep (in thought?)

Stiles could not concentrate on his calculus homework.

Honestly. Who was expected to learn this stuff? He's not going to use it in the near future… or ever. 

He hated this part of the night, because he had already hung out with the pack together earlier, and now he had nothing to look forward to besides finishing these maths problems. And worse yet, he had his mind stuck on something else that had happened to him earlier that day.

The pack had taken a break from their usual forest-related activities and had decided on going to the mall together and checking out the latest clothes. None of them were huge shoppers, besides Scott. Scott always had to pick up what he thought was the latest "trend" at the store where most high school kids - those who had parents who could afford it, that is - bought their clothes, a new store called Tags. Tags was filled with tight-fit clothing, all sorts of colours for both guys and girls, jeans, khakis, belts. Tags was a company that had originally started in Scandinavia, therefore their style was a few years ahead of its time, which is why it so quickly became a hot spot in the United States.

So of course, Scott rammed through the store doors, excited to see what new items they had put on the shelves in the last month. Following shortly behind were Stiles, Derek, Erica, and Lydia. Erica and Lydia quickly split up with Derek and Stiles as they went to the female's department, which was on the left side, leaving Derek and Stiles awkwardly looking for clothes on their own.

Stiles didn't buy clothes too often, and when he did it was nothing too spectacular. He was generally a fan of plain-coloured clothes, with maybe a design in the middle or on the side, nothing too distracting. As for bottoms, Stiles wore jeans no matter what the weather was like, besides the days in the summer where the blazing heat and heavy humidity forced him to wear cargo shorts - but such a commodity only happened one time a year.

Derek, on the other hand, wore pretty much the same plain, dark clothes every day, generally spotting a leather jacket and dark jeans. Style didn't matter much to him, Stiles assumed. Derek seemed like such a flawless guy, nothing seemed to bother him or interest him too particularly; he was generally simply too serious to worry about smaller, less important things. And Stiles wasn't gay or anything, but Derek had a pretty face. Stiles isn't used to saying that about guys, but he felt proud that he was comfortable enough with his heterosexuality to be able to compliment Derek (secretly, in his mind) without feeling uncomfortable about it. Derek had never been with anyone, though… maybe girls just don't like facial hair that much. Actually, Stiles was pretty sure that was the reason, because he couldn't imagine any of his female friends particularly swooning over "hairy" guys.

Browsing through the aisles in harmonious silence, Stiles saw a few shirts he liked. As Derek walked along with him, Stiles took a few shirts off their hangers, put them to his body and checked out the nearest mirror. Seeing nothing that stood out too much - not like that was his style, but anyway - he returned everything neatly where it belonged, every time. He was sure he wasn't going to get anything this time, especially at such a high-fashion clothing store. Not to mention, it was just a little too expensive for his taste.

Something seemed to grab Derek's interest, as he slowly stared down one of the shirts on the hangers. He took it out and glared at it intensely. It was a navy blue shirt, with about a 10"x10" dark purple outline of a star on the front, and the small word "Tags" in an elegant, italicized white font near the bottom left corner. It was a simple design, but sometimes simplicity in clothing can look better than expected. After a few seconds of glaring, he held the shirt up to himself, looking in one of the store's many mirrors. He then looked over at Stiles, who was watching him in amazement - was Derek actually interested in a shirt that wasn't black?

"Stiles, what do you think?" Derek asked.

"I think you're going colourblind. There's white text in the corner, won't you melt? And look, the star is purple. Purple is known as a more inviting, friendly colour than your usual blacks and greys."

"It's not anything too crazy, but it's something different. You know where the changing rooms are?"

"Yeah, follow me," Stiles answered, as he lead him deeper into the store, where the dressing rooms were located. "Here, I think you just walk in and lock it. I'll be out here when you're done."

Derek walked into the dressing room, and a minute or so later, the door started slowly opening. 

"Stiles, are you there?"

"Yeah, of course, what's up?" Stiles answered.

"How does it look?"

Derek took a step outside of the changing room and Stiles immediately took a double-take. Derek's leather jacket was in the back of the stall hanging, and you could see his strong, broad shoulders. The shirt fit… super well on him. Part of the star was pushed in-ward a bit, as Derek's firm pecs forced the tight shirt into a very, very fitting position. And for some reason, Stiles was almost speechless. The shirt even emphasised Derek's facial stubble, and made his eyes look filled with more colour than ever before, along with making his arms look so firm and toned. It went perfectly with Derek's navy jeans, wait, was Stiles really making this many observations on another guy's outfit? Weird.

"It looks… good. Better than… you know, what you usually wear. You should definitely get it." He barely seemed to manage giving that compliment in a normal tone.

"Thanks," smiled Derek, obviously pleased with Stiles' response, as he disappeared behind the changing room door.

…Yeah. That had happened. Which isn't really a big deal, right? But for some reason, Stiles couldn't get his mind off of Derek. He had never seen Derek - or any guy, for that matter - from this perspective before. Derek looked /good/, like, /really/ good, and for almost a second, Stiles thought, "what if…" and as quickly as it came, the thought ended. He stopped out of fear of his own words. He had so much school and werewolf-related things to worry about, questioning his sexual orientation was certainly not at the top of his to-do list.

But when the calculus work was finally overwith, and he laid in bed with the lights off, the thought still lingered in his mind, refusing him to sleep for an extra 15 minutes. "What if…", Stiles thought. "What if guys really do have something to offer, what if… well, nevermind, it doesn't even matter." Derek hadn't specifically shown interest in anyone before, but as society teaches, heterosexuality is the norm, and no matter what, Stiles had to assume that Derek was straight. Not like he really even wanted to try anything anyways. Maybe.

The next school day went by quickly, Scott sporting his new black and gold Tags shirt, and a new white belt he had also purchased, along with his dark-coloured jeans. Scott was the only person who noticed Stiles was a bit quieter that lunch hour, and Stiles knew that Scott noticed, but ignored it. His mind was half there, and half elsewhere.

As Stiles walked to his last block Economics class, he wondered if he would ever see Derek that way again. Although he was slightly confused and overwhelmed by these emotions, he knew one thing: he had to see Derek again today with the pack. He had to find out if it was just a one-time, "oh wow he looks good" thought, or if it was something more - something reoccurring.

Scott came to Stiles' house directly after school, getting all the new calculus homework out of the way. He was excited to actually get everything done, that way the whole rest of his weekend, he didn't have to keep remembering the dreadful maths that usually had to be rushed every Sunday night, or Monday morning on the bus. Those were /not/ his favourite bus rides.

An hour later, motivated by the weird adrenaline feeling of getting homework done right away, Scott and Stiles went out to the woods a few yards away, where Erica, Lydia, and Derek were lazing about. Upon arrival, Stiles looked at Derek, and, oh shit - Derek definitely saw him looking. But wait, isn't it normal to look at people? Oh God, is it /thinking/ about your actions that makes you look completely awkward and out of place? Stiles hoped he hadn't embarrassed himself during this train of thought. He glanced over at Derek again, this time, Derek wasn't looking. He was laying in the grass, his grey shirt riding up a little, exposing Derek's extremely-defined V, and showing the brand of boxers he was wearing. Hanes.

Stiles struggled to look away, his fly becoming suddenly uncomfortable, forcing him to readjust his own boxers. He just got a little hard by looking at Derek. It's official… he's actually turned on. By a guy. Interesting.

Thankfully, the conversation didn't depend on Stiles to keep it going, because they had all been getting together almost daily for such a long time. And this time, Stiles was too distracted by the thoughts constantly popping up in his head. He looked over at Derek once and when he noticed Derek was looking at him, so steadily, like Derek's eyes were locked onto his, he felt a major wave of nervousness hit his insides. Like going down the steep hill of an intense roller coaster, his stomach completely filled with butterflies. He even blushed, he could tell.

The pack ended up going out and doing usual runs in the forest, and Stiles came along. It went like any other werewolf session would, and in the end, everyone was completely worn out. It was time to head home.

Everyone said their goodbyes and parted their ways. Stiles walked back to his house, remembering on the way there that his dad was gone for the weekend, and that he'd have the whole place to himself. When he got home, he quickly showered and threw on a plain white shirt and navy sport shorts, what he usually slept in.

It was about 9:30 at night and he was scrolling on his computer when he got a text from Derek, asking what he was up to. He stared at his phone with wide eyes for about five seconds, wondering if this was real or not, and upon his decision that it in fact, was, a text from Derek Hale, he responded with honesty. He was literally doing nothing, and his dad was away for the weekend. Any plans at the moment would be nice right now, although Stiles wasn't readily-prepared to leave the house in his sleeping clothes.

His phone vibrated again and he jumped to grab it. Derek wanted to come over, claiming he wasn't tired at all and he didn't really want to bother anyone so late who wasn't expecting it. Stiles is more easy-going, so he figured that's why Derek chose to text him over anyone else. Stiles' life was more spontaneous, less planned-out, and more open to new plans than anyone else.

He happily replied to the text and got up to get changed, when he turned around and heard multiple knocks on his bedroom window. Derek was already there. Wearing his new Tags shirt, Stiles might add. And as Derek slid the glass of the window up enough to fit through, Stiles realized how hot he looked. Again.

And that hardness he had earlier? Yeah, it was starting to come back. It certainly wasn't the most convenient time to be wearing sport shorts, so he plopped back down on his computer chair.

"How's it going, Derek?" he asked.

"Good." He sniffed around the room for a second. "You just shower recently? It smells good in here."

"Yeah, I did", responded a partially-embarrassed Stiles. He couldn't tell if Derek had always acted this way, or if he was only noticing this now because of his new sudden attraction towards him.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed and turned on the TV. He surfed for a few channels until he found a comedy that had re-runs airing every night of the week, besides on Tuesdays when new episodes would come out.

"You wore your new Tags shirt! Nice, Derek. It looks good."

"Yeah, I figured it'd be a nice gesture," admitted Derek. He looked at Stiles up and down, and then said, "You look nice as well, you know."

Stiles heart dropped. Even if just a simple compliment, coming from his new - obsession, maybe - it was still amazing to hear. He smiled widely. "Oh, you're joking. I never go out in public like this, and that's for a reason."

"What reason would that be?"

Stiles rolled his eyes up a little, squinting, thinking, trying to find an appropriate response. "Uh, well, it just doesn't look good. I look like a mess. Not ready to be seen by anyone, and that normally includes you."

When Stiles' eyes return back to Derek, Derek is looking him down intently. "You look fine to me," he responded. "So, how come you're acting so different lately?"

Another difficult question to answer. Great. "I haven't been acting differently."

"Stiles, I can scent your hesitance. You're lying…"

"Okay, that is so unfair!" Stiles stated, a little louder and quicker than usual. "I can't scent your feelings or anything like that. You just shouldn't do that to me. It's like, cheating."

Derek glared at him with a look that kind of waved off Stiles' response completely. "Not even that, I've known you for so long, too. Everyone's picked up on it. What's up with you?"

Stiles spun around in his computer chair a few times, looking upward and when it came to a quick stop, he looked down. He realised there was no way out of this. Great.

"Well, it's just… Ahh, okay, I'll just spit it out. You just look really good. You're a good-looking guy! And… I've just never realised it before, I guess. The shirt you bought definitely, I mean-"

"Stiles", Derek said in a low, single-pitched voice. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, for some odd reason, I actually… think you're attractive." And that's when Stiles' heart stopped. He had no idea where this was going, what consequences were going to happen. But it felt good to be completely honest. He didn't want to get caught up in "well-" and "uh-" and so many other staggered attempts at explaining that he had feelings for Derek that he had never imagined before.

"What does my appearance have to do with the way you act?" Derek lowered the television a little, but kept his eyes on Stiles.

"Are you trying to make this as embarrassing as possible for me? Look dude, I just-" and Stiles sees Derek won't be happy with that answer either - "OKAY, I think you're fucking hot and for some odd reason I can't stop thinking about you, in a way that I never have before."

Derek stayed silent, almost as if he expected more from Stiles. He was still peering him down intently, eyes steady on Stiles' eyes.

"…And uh, that's about it, yep. I don't really know what's about to happen so if you're pissed, or anything, just tell me, I completely understand if you're weirded out by me now…"

"Stand up and come here, Stiles," Derek demanded lightly. He patted the bedding to the left of where he was sitting. Stiles was shocked and had no idea how to respond.

"Uhh, why are you gonna hit me or something? Oh God…" He stood up and started walking toward the bed. Derek looked at him with a hidden, sexy smirk that for some reason, turned Stiles on even more. Luckily, the nervousness had killed any possibility for him to still be hard. He sat down next to Derek.

"Now, put your hand on my knee."

"Do what?! Are you trying to drive me crazy?" Stiles asked in literal disbelief. Derek didn't answer, but rather, he slowly moved his hand over Stiles', grabbed it gently, and led his hand onto Derek's knee.

Without further hesitation - and maybe to avoid the awkwardness - Derek leaned in towards Stiles and slid his left hand against Stiles' lower back, all the way to the other side, and held his waist firmly. There was no way Stiles was going to avoid, much less hide, getting a hard-on now. Derek then put his right hand on Stiles' left thigh, and simultaneously pulled Stiles' waist towards him. This was it, Stiles knew.

Stiles tilted his head to the left, and Derek followed suit, as they slowly leaned into each other. Derek made the first real move as he grabbed onto Stiles' bottom lip with his and lightly sucked on it, leaving him with a huge grin and Stiles - still shocked - wanting more.

Stiles grabbed the back of Derek's head by the thick, black hair that was always so neat, and he pulled him in closer, as their lips met again, this time being led by Stiles. Stiles felt the warm, moist sensation of his tongue touching Derek Hale's tongue, and it felt so smooth that he invited himself in a bit further. His tongue slid so nicely on Derek's, as he slowly withdrew himself back out again, slightly loosening his grasp on Derek's hair, and opening his eyes, to see the brightest smile he had ever seen on Derek. Derek's eyes glowed red for a moment as he looked deep into Stiles, as if Stiles had just reached somewhere in Derek's heart, or mind, or soul, or whatever that no one else had ever reached before.

Derek impulsively shoved Stiles down onto the bed face-up, and then straddled Stiles' upper legs - just enough to NOT cover the fact that Stiles was sporting a major hard-on through his sport shorts. Derek looked down at Stiles' huge bulge and growled a low, sexy growl, as a hungry smirk took over his expression. His eyes then made their way up to Stiles', who was so turned on by everything that was happening that he could barely control himself. He put his hands on Derek's lower back, holding him by the waist on both sides, slowly tightening his grip. He didn't want to let go.

Derek arched his back and lowered himself on top of Stiles, holding himself up with his forearms on both sides. Stiles' rock-hard cock brushed against Derek's rough jeans, making him pulse with pleasure. He had never felt such an amazing feeling before. Then, Derek lightly grabbed Stiles' short hair, gently pulling on it as he took over the aggressiveness in kissing. Stiles felt Derek shove his tongue deep down into his mouth, licking around the insides of his teeth, and then slowly pulling out again.

Stiles was going crazy with the feelings of Derek's tongue inside his, their lips constantly overlapping and almost fighting as if this make out session was turning into a heated battle of who could give the other the most pleasure. Stiles could feel Derek's hands by the top of his shorts, grabbing at the bottom of his white shirt and slowly raising it up Stiles' body. Stiles moved his body rhythmically, lifting himself up off the bed wherever Derek's hands were pulling his shirt up. As the shirt came off over his head, he noticed Derek was basically reading his bare chest, examining from top to bottom, slowly, steadily.

Stiles slyly slid his hands under Derek's shirt and moved them up to his shoulders. Next, he slid his right index finger from the back of Derek's neck, pushing with some force, all the way down the toned indent lining the middle of his back. When he got right to where Derek's jeans stopped him, he took the bottom of Derek's shirt by both hands and pulled it off the top of him. Derek's body was so ripped - the muscles so clearly defined, his pecs and abs literally so hard, yet so sleek. It drove Stiles wild, thinking that maybe, that body will be pressed against his as tightly as possible, holding him still, protecting him from anything.

Derek started withdrawing himself from Stiles' mouth as Stiles lightly bit on Derek's bottom lip, and pulled it in a little, before letting go. Derek started growling again under his breath, that deep, intense growl that Stiles knew meant he was pleasing Derek more than he expected.

Derek used his forearms to slowly lower him down Stiles' shirtless body. He started at the lining in Stiles neck, licking with pressure and sending Stiles' head straight up with sensation, and worked his way down, licking the indent of the collar bone. He left a steamy, wet trail from his tongue as he moved down further, first to Stiles' left nip, then right, circling around them, lightly sucking on them which drove Stiles to the point where he felt he literally had no control any more, all-to-obvious by Stiles' midsection, as he would thrust upwards against Derek with his rock-hard dick each time. He could feel Derek's naked upper body against the sensitive tip of his cock now, first his abs, then his upper chest. 

Derek was making his way down the centre of Stiles' body, when he approached his happy trail. Derek took one firm hand and wrapped it around Stiles' massive bulge, as he moved it to the side a little so he could take one clean swipe with his tongue at Stiles' happy trail. He then lowered himself even further and lightly bit the tip of Stiles' dick, which was pressing way too hard against the sport shorts. Derek pulled the shorts down to expose Stiles' red and blue plaid boxers, and as his shorts were pulled down completely, Stiles' cock - still pushing against the boxers - flopped down hard against Stiles' body, finally released from the pressure of being under the shorts. Derek looked up and saw Stiles' ready facial expression, and Derek put a hard palm against the length of Stiles' pulsating dick and pushed up down, sending Stiles mad, and then he lightened his force a bit, using his index and middle finger to slowly go up and down the outline that was Stiles' dick.

Derek then slid his finger and his thumb through the hole in the front of Stiles' boxers, grabbed Stiles' dick by the base and forced it through the hole again, completely exposed. It had a slight curve upwards, which drove Derek crazy as he held it in his hand and watched as Stiles tensed it a few times.

Without being able to hesitate any longer, Derek took out his tongue and lightly licked Stiles' base all the way to the tip, and Stiles could feel his balls rising up at the same pace Derek licked up his cock. To make Stiles even more insane, Derek used his tongue to lick around the tip, against the extremely sensitive underside part of the tip, circling multiple times, making Stiles literally crave the feeling of Derek's mouth on his dick.

Stiles drove his hands up from Derek's neck and pulled the back of his hair again, this time, shoving Derek's wide-open, hungry mouth onto Stiles' dick. Derek deep-throated him all the way to the base, then came back up again, constantly repeating this motion as Stiles couldn't help but let out moans and continuously push down on Derek's head. Derek had one arm wrapped around each of Stiles' legs, holding him in place and showing him dominance, even if /he/ was the one going down on /Stiles/. 

But Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his knees up off the bed and forced his cock further down Derek's throat, thrusting slowly, but somewhat uncoordinatedly, as the sensations were making him ignore the fact that he wasn't going at a perfectly steady pace. But Derek shot a look up in his direction, with eyes that said "Keep going, I love this", and so Stiles continued. Derek's mouth was a new kind of warm, moist, and tight, that Stiles felt couldn't possibly be better.

Stiles realized he the sensation was going to start to be too much for him, and he was about to explode, so with one firm pull, he grabbed Derek's head up from his cock and brought him back up to meet his lips again. Derek's bulge rubbed against Stiles' inner thighs, when Derek wrapped both his arms around Stiles and rolled them over, giving Stiles a turn at being on top. Their tongues still intertwined, Stiles unbuttoned Derek's jeans, and he could feel his cock pressing hard against the fly as he unzipped it and pulled Derek's jeans lower, exposing Derek's hairy inner thighs and pure white boxers. Stiles noticed wet precum leaking through Derek's boxers, and didn't hesitate to pull them down as well - oh, my, God. Derek's dick was amazing. The perfect shape, about seven inches or so Stiles assumed, with a vein visibly pulsing, and the shiny tip moist with precum.

"Damn," is all Stiles had time to say before Derek shoved his head down onto his massive cock, and he slowly inserted it into Stiles mouth, Stiles careful not to bite or let his teeth near it, because he doesn't want to ruin something that was going so well. Derek puts his hands on both sides of Stiles' head, forcing him up and down on his cock, while also thrusting a bit, making Derek's perfectly-defined muscles flow rhythmically with his heavy breathing, alternating up and down, up and down. Stiles couldn't resist but to use his hands to feel up Derek's stomach, dragging them up and back down his abs.

"Fuck," said Derek, "I'm getting so close. Stiles"

Stiles looked up. "Yes, wolfboy?"

"Can I fuck you?"

Stiles answered by giving a satisfying chuckle and got in the straddling position on top of Derek, while Derek took out a packet of lube from his jeans that were laying next to the bed. He squirted out a generous amount and lathered his cock with it. He grabbed Stiles by the waist, held him up in the air a little bit, and put him back down, slowly, on his rock hard dick. Stiles wasn't used to any feeling like this, but knowing that Derek Hale was inside of him made the feeling so much better, and actually enjoyable. He couldn't have ever imagined gay sex to actually be… hot. And with Derek using one hand to stroke him up and down /while/ riding on top of him? This had to be the best feeling ever.

Derek calmly forced his cock in and out of Stiles, starting off slow to make sure not to hurt him. When Derek was completely inside of him, the moist, self-lubed tip hit a certain spot in Stiles that forced him to bite down on his bottom lip, close his eyes and moan out of extreme pleasure. Seeing this, Derek sped up the pace. Stiles' rock hard cock repeatedly slammed down on Derek's lower stomach with every thrust, and the werewolf could only manage a soft whimper before blurting out a powerful howl. And that's when Stiles felt it.

Derek's cock, completely inside of him, had shot out a thick, warm load of cum inside of Stiles. It filled Stiles completely and wholly and it maximised the amount of immense pleasure Stiles was going through.

Derek's thrusts immediately slowed down as he started breathing deeply, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes as he forced a few last shoves into Stiles. Still jacking Stiles off, Stiles then let out an "oh fuck" and then a long, loud moan, as he literally exploded all over Derek. The first shot made it onto the right side of Derek's neck, the second one making almost the same distance. The rest shot out all over Derek's naked chest, making a pool of cum in the middle of his abs.

"Uhh, I will totally clean that up," said an embarrassed Stiles. He wasn't sure how to feel anymore. He had just /done/ it with Derek Hale. He was still in shock, but he knew that this wasn't just a one time thing, especially with the way he performed.

"Fuck, Stiles. That was amazing. Didn't expect that when I popped through your window, did you?"

"Absolutely not," answered Stiles as he finally got up off of Derek to grab a few towels to use. First he cleaned himself out a little bit, from Derek's cum that was still almost dripping from his ass. When he entered his bedroom again, Derek was still laying there naked, in his bed, his dick softer, but thick and still somewhat turned on, laying diagonally across his lower chest. Stiles wished he could take a photo of this image, but he knew it would be burned in his mind for the rest of his life.

They cleaned up together, and started getting dressed. Derek only put his boxers back on, and broke the tranquil silence.

"Get back into bed," he said, getting back under Stiles' covers.

"Wait, you're not leaving?" Stiles asked. He assumed Derek would be tired and head home.

"No, I'm staying here. In our bed. Get in, Stiles."

Stiles obeyed. He fit perfectly into Derek's frame as Derek wrapped his arms around him and held him closely, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Stiles."

"Mmm, good night."

Derek left a kiss on the back of Stiles' neck, held him even tighter, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic, inspired by a lot of things, mostly sitting through two 6-hour layovers in the New York City and Helsinki airports, respectively.
> 
> PLEASE comment, kudos, etc. because I would really love your guys' feedback, and maybe I'll write more in the future. :)


End file.
